1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and particularly to a computer comprising a rotatable optical disk drive assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 7, a computer generally comprises a casing 110, a peripheral device 121 provided in the casing 110, a computer main body 101 comprising a plurality of hardware components such as a main board installed with a central processing unit (CPU), a random access memory (RAM), and an extension card such as a graphic card or a sound card, and a monitor (not shown) receiving a video signal from the computer main body 101 and displaying a picture.
The casing 110 comprises a front panel 120 formed with a peripheral device insertion hole 125 into which the peripheral device 121 such as a floppy disk drive and/or a compact disk read-only-memory (CD-ROM) drive is inserted, a rear panel 140 formed with a plurality of connector insertion holes 141 to connect an externally-installed device, a support panel 130 provided between the front panel 120 and the rear panel 140 and connected to the front panel 120 and to the rear panel 140 and supporting a bottom surface, and a frame 150 positioned on a top of the front panel 120 and the rear panel 140 and forming an accommodating space inside.
A front surface of the front panel 120 is provided with a power switch (not shown) for applying power to the computer system and a reset switch, while a rear surface of the front panel 120 is coupled to a combining bracket 160 supporting the peripheral device 121.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, the combining bracket 160 is made of metallic material and shaped like a box. A front end of the combining bracket 160 is positioned on the front surface of the front panel 120 while a rear end of the combining bracket 160 is positioned at a middle area of the support panel 130. Also, since the side walls of the combining bracket 160 are provided with a plurality of through holes 162 corresponding to combining holes 123 of the peripheral device 121 inserted into the combining bracket 160, the peripheral device 121 can be coupled to the combining bracket 160. Accordingly, peripheral devices 121 such as a CD-ROM, a DVD player, a floppy disk drive, and a hard disk drive are selectively installed inside the combining bracket 160 along a vertical direction.
With such a configuration, the peripheral device 121 inserted into the combining bracket 160 is coupled to the combining bracket 160 by a bolt 127 passing through the through hole 162 and the combining hole 123.
As described above, in a conventional computer, when replacing a component installed inside the casing 110 such as a component on a main board for the purpose of upgrading or repairing, a user needs to disassemble the combination of a bolt combining the peripheral device 121 and the casing 110 with a tool such as a screw driver to separate the peripheral device 121 from the casing 110 completely to repair or replace the component. This process is both time-consuming and inconvenient.
A need therefore exists for a peripheral device that is installed rotatably relative to a casing such that it will not be required to disassemble the combination of the bolt to separate the peripheral device from the casing completely. If a peripheral device is installed in such a manner, repairing and disassembling of the component within a spacious inner space of the casing will be enhanced because the peripheral device accommodated in the casing may be rotated to be positioned at the outside of the casing. By installing the peripheral device rotatably, it is convenient for a user to replace a component because of malfunction or for upgrading purposes